


The shape you'd like to be

by The_Dancing_Walrus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Image, F/F, Rare Pairings, Sad, Smut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dancing_Walrus/pseuds/The_Dancing_Walrus
Summary: 'Megan’s fingers traced idle lines down Maggie’s arm. She didn’t answer for a long time.“Megan?”“This is what I want to be.” She murmured.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about this one. Finished it in one sitting more or less. I think that makes me less sure of fic? Anyway some vaguely angsty porn.

The first alien Maggie kissed was the weekend bar tender, the one who looked like an African American woman with straightened hair. She’d asked Maggie to call her ‘Megan’ three weeks ago and Maggie had been wondering what her real name was since.

 

She had huge dark impossible eyes and a killer smile-

 

And Maggie hadn’t been looking to pick someone up but apparently Megan had.

 

She smelled like spice, which was probably cheating, and she kissed gently, slowly, as if she wasn’t quite sure if she was doing it right.

 

Maggie gave her a lift home, it’s a nice enough apartment, a little scuffed around the edges but homey. Maggie put her bike helmet on the kitchen table. They hovered for an awkward moment, a foot and the table between them and all Maggie’s embarrassing doubts suddenly seemed more prominent-

 

“Hey look if you’ve changed your mind-”

 

“No! No- I just-” She smiled small and shy at the corner of the table. “It’s been a long time.”

 

Maggie thought about leaving but then she wouldn’t if Megan was human-

 

So she stepped around the table, cupped Megan’s face in her hands and kissed her.

 

They made it to the bedroom. Eventually. After Maggie had time to find out that Megan feels pretty much like a human would through her clothes, that her hair has the brittle feeling of curls that have been forced straight too often and too quickly.

 

Megan’s bedroom was like the rest of the house, pale creams and greys, a little worn around the edges- It didn’t feel quite right to Maggie, not quite lived in.

 

As though Megan knew she might have to leave in a hurry one day.

 

They stopped at the end of the bed, Maggie’s fingers on the hem of Megan’s loose cotton top. Megan aimed her smile over her shoulder, self conscious and shy.

 

“I’ve never done this before.” Maggie admitted, making Megan look back up at her again.

 

“Never-”

 

“With an alien I mean.” Maggie clarified, stepping back and shrugging off her faux-leather jacket. “I’m a little nervous. What if I give you the wrong impression? I wouldn’t want you to think _all_ ‘earth-women’ are devastatingly sexy-”

 

She waggled her eyebrows and Megan let out a small nervous laugh.

 

“Devastatingly sexy?”

 

“Uh huh.” Maggie said.

 

She pulled off her shirt, shucked off her shoes and shoved her jeans down to a heap round her ankles. She should have picked some better underwear but she hadn’t planned for anyone to see it. She grinned, put her hands on Megan’s shoulders, tried to throw out the brash confidence she’d worn like a second skin since it had won her her first kiss.

 

It was a little more difficult than usual. Normally she’d know at least a little what her partner would be looking for, what her idea of a beautiful woman might be. Megan’s a mystery and it was harder to feel in control when she didn’t know what she was aiming for-

 

Megan smiled back. She put a soft chaste little kiss on Maggie’s lips and started to take off her clothes. Slow but not teasing.

 

It struck Maggie that Megan was as nervous as she was, as unsteady, as unsure.

 

Which seemed crazy. How could she not know how perfect she was?

 

Maggie couldn’t imagine a world where Megan’s soft curves and flawless skin and soulful eyes could be anything other than beautiful. She didn’t want to try; it’d probably be a pretty dumb world after all.

 

So she set out showing Megan how gorgeous she was.

 

She left a trail of slow, reverent kisses down Megan’s smooth, perfect skin. Mapped both her beautiful, full breasts with her fingers and teased them gently with her tongue and teeth.

 

She spread Megan out on the bed that’s a little too small for this and made sure that Megan was the one who was comfortable even if it meant the bedframe dug into Maggie’s shins. She licked a path along Megan’s impossibly blemish-free thighs and made love to her. With her fingers, her tongue, until Megan was moaning in a language Maggie was pretty sure was from another world.

 

She caught glimpses, every now and then, of Megan looking down at her. Of gasps and surprise and wonder that Maggie didn’t think she deserved. After all she was the ordinary one here.

 

By the time Megan asked her to stop her whole tongue felt numb and she’d lost the feeling in her feet where the bedframe dug in. It was worth it looking down at Megan with all the tension drained out of her. All loose limbs and flawless skin like polish oak.

 

There was a sadness to her, Maggie realised, the sort of thing so consuming you didn’t notice it at first.

 

Until something took it away.

 

Maggie lay beside her, held her, drank in the small satisfied sounds Megan made.

 

After a while Megan shifted, toes curling against the covers.

 

“I can’t feel my legs.”

 

Maggie laughed. “That makes two of us.”

 

Megan gave her a wide, sleepy smile.

 

“You’re beautiful you know.” Maggie said.

 

“Oh.”

 

“You uh don’t hear that very often?” Maggie guessed.

 

“No.”

 

“Seems pretty crazy to me.”

 

Megan frowned at the ceiling. “I’m a shapeshifter.”

 

“Oh.” Maggie wondered if it was rude to ask what someone ‘really’ looked like.

 

And may be the fact she was wondering that meant she should do some more research before dating anyone from the sci-fi contingent properly-

 

“Do you like looking like this? I mean-” Maggie paused. “You didn’t do it just for me?”

 

Megan’s fingers traced idle lines down Maggie’s arm. She didn’t answer for a long time.

 

“Megan?”

 

“This is what I want to be.” She murmured.

 

-

 

They slept. They had coffee and toast for breakfast round Megan’s little kitchen in the morning. The coffee was good and the toast was burnt.

 

It was all so ordinary.

 

Maggie kept going back to the bar and eventually she heard enough to piece it together. Stories about war and a planet that burned awed whispers about being ‘the last of her kind’-

 

It made Maggie look at the woman behind the bar a little differently, she could be anything in the universe and she chose to look like an ordinary, human woman.

 

Because that’s what she wants to be.

 

They’d smile at each other, they’d talk and Maggie would try to make her laugh. But they didn’t go any further than that again. Megan had a hole in her heart that Maggie had no idea how to fill.

 

-

 

It was almost two years later, after Supergirl, when the news started coming out, in whispers and rumours.

 

Maggie had heard about the DEO, everyone who’s anyone had. But when Senator Crane was kidnapped she heard Supergirl wasn’t alone-

 

The day after Supergirl attacked the CatCo building shaky cell phone footage of the fight showed up online.

 

And there was a green alien shapeshifter in the middle of it all.

 

In the privacy of her apartment Maggie Sawyer grinned and punched the air.


End file.
